


Thunder & Lightning

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Basically Luke is scared of storms, M/M, Michael comforts him and protects him, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't like storms, but he does like Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder & Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the description is shitty. This is my first post on here so I hope it's good woo. Just a muke oneshot about Luke being afraid of storms bc I'm afraid of storms and there's currently a very bad one here and I wish I had Michael to protect me like he would Luke.

Luke was scared.

He was sat in his bed, buried underneath the covers, as thunder shook the house. Flashes of lightning periodically lit up his room, causing him to shake under his blanket.

Another boom of thunder crashed, shaking Luke to the core, and he clutched his comforter tighter. He knew that he wouldn't last this storm alone, so he hesitantly got up, still wrapped in his blanket, and headed to the door.

The teenager knocked softly on the door of Michael's room, grasping his blanket tightly around him. After a moment without receiving a response, he knocked again, a little harder. 

Luke heard a voice from within calling for him to enter, so he turned the knob, walking slowly into the room. Michael was sitting up on his bed, phone in hand, shirtless. Luke shivered, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Hey Lukey, you okay?"

Luke shrugged, his eyes on the floor. 

"Storm scare you again?" Michael asked knowingly, recalling the younger boy's fear of the violent weather.

Luke nodded slightly, still keeping his eyes down. But when another crack of thunder came, followed quickly by a flash of lightning, he shook and cowered in fear.

"Oh, babe, come here." Michael beckoned the younger boy toward him, and Luke scurried over to the bed.

He crawled onto the mattress beside the older boy, curling in on himself against the pillows. Michael knew what Luke needed, what he always needed when he was scared, and that was physical contact.

So he leaned over and scooped Luke up in his arms, bringing him into his lap. The younger boy was shaking in fear as yet another crack of thunder sounded through the room. Michael held him tighter, lifting up one hand to card his fingers soothingly through the blonde hair.

Luke nuzzled his head into Michael's hand as the older boy played with his hair to soothe him. The blonde rested his head on Michael's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Michael kissed his forehead, singing softly to him as he ran his fingers through the younger's hair. At the next crack of thunder, instead of feeling the younger boy shake and shudder, Michael simply head soft snores leave his mouth. 

He tucked them both under the blankets, kissing Luke's forehead softly, and turned out the light. He cuddled the younger boy close to him, as if protecting him from the tumultuous weather outside the window. Luke may have hated stormy weather, but Michael loved it.


End file.
